Your Surrender
by mapoucinette
Summary: Le bal de la coupe de feu , un blond & une brune qui s'aiment mais qui ne savent pas utiliser les mots pour se le dire. Une question; M'abandonneras tu ? Inspirée d'une des chansons de Neon Trees. Your Surrender... Dramione. (OS) Maigre résumer pour une meilleur surprise ;p Bonne lecture; mapoucinette. 3


**Coucou c'est mapoucinette, les adeptes d' Harry ne me connaissent pas encore sauf si vous êtes comme moi fan de glee enfin bref...**

**Je corrige mes écrit à l'aide de ré verso mes études ne me permettent pas de prendre une béta et je suis vraiment nul en orthographe vous pourrez certainement remarquer des faute qui n'ont pas était trouver par le logiciel:)**

**Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas ils appartiennent à J.K Rowling **

**Pour cette OS qui peux être considérer comme une songfic j'ai écouter Your Surrender de Neon Trees ( Voilas de ou viens le titre;p) , mais c'est le clip qui ma le plus inspirée ...**

**( Pour les curieux : watch?v=BEs93ozmJkk )**

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience :) **

_Your Surrender_

Hermione venait de passer la fin de l'après-midi dans sa chambre avec les autres filles de Gryffondor pour se préparer en vue du Bal de Noël . Les jeunes filles étaient toutes très excité et poussé des hurlements dignes d'une colonie de blondes peroxydée lorsque l'une d'entre elles ressortait vêtue de sa robe de bal, leur coiffure et leur maquillage réalisé avec l'aide de Winky l'elfe de maison. Hermione attendait patiemment que Ginny sorte de la salle de bain pour elle-même ce préparer et enfin clôturer la séance habillage des Gryffondor. La rousse sortie de la salle de bain vêtue d'une magnifique robe vert pâle avec un ruban rose en satin nouer sous sa poitrine. Parvati et Lavande hurlèrent et sautèrent sur place alors que les joues de la rousse étaient devenues aussi rouges que la tenture des lits.

«-Tu es magnifique Ginny fit Hermione en s'approchant de la jeune fille pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Merci Mia, tu sais si Harry m'avait invitée avant Neville cette soirée aurait été parfaite... Enfin bref je suis tout de même heureuse de pouvoir y aller avec un ami proche fit la rousse en souriant.

-Ouais mais Harry est tellement stupide...

-Alors tu ne veux toujours pas me dire qui est ton cavalier ?

-Nan c'est une surprise bon je vais m'habiller...

-Fait vite Mione il ne te reste pas beaucoup de temps...

-Oui je sais. »

Hermione entra dans la salle de bain, ferma la porte à l'aide d'un «Collaporta», retira le jogging et le chandail qu'elle avait enfilé en attendant, dégrafa son soutien-gorge, retira son boxer et se glissa sous l'eau chaude de la douche. Elle ferma les yeux et pensa à lui. Lui a qui elle avait offert sa virginité, elle lui appartenait sans qu'il le sache. Le pire dans tout cela c'est qu'il lui avait dit par la passée des paroles tellement blessante et insultante pour enfin lui révéler qu'il l'aimait elle, pas une autre elle et rien qu'elle pour toujours. Alors qu'il était certain qu'elle dormait, il l'avait murmuré tout contre son oreille, avait caressé sa joue tendrement et elle avait succombé, ouvrant ses yeux chocolat pour rencontrer ses perles grises. Il voulait partir mais lorsqu'il a goûté à sa peau salée par ses larmes de bonheur elle lui avait offert cette virginité tant préservée et il était reparti au petit matin par la fenêtre par laquelle il était rentré la laissant seul avec la lumière du matin et le souvenir de la nuit passée .

Est-ce qu'elle regrettait ? Non bien sur que non, elle l'aimait secrètement depuis toujours malgré les insultes, les coups bas et les moqueries. Elle savait simplement que la fierté du jeune homme et le regard des autres empêcher leur bonheur même s'ils s'aimaient tous les deux ils ne font pas partie du même monde, de la même société, cette société dans lequel ils sont deux parfaits opposer et pourtant des opposées qui s'attirent l'un l'autre...

Elle sortit de c'est penser, se savonna et se rinça rapidement et sortit de la douche. Puis elle se sécha très rapidement, enfila des sous-vêtements blancs, sa robe rose qui dégradée vers le mauve, lança un sors de séchage sur ses cheveux et s'installa devant la coiffeuse rouge qui était dans le coin de la salle de bain. Winky apparut alors, une brosse dans les mains.

«-Oh Winky c'est gentil de ta part de vouloir m'aider mais je pense pouvoir m'en sortir seul.

-Winky a fait quelque chose de mal. Fit l'elfe les larmes aux yeux.

-Non, tu es parfaite juste... je ne veux pas t'ennuyer dans tes autres taches...

-Le maître a demandé à Winky de coiffer les jeunes filles de Gryffondor... Fit l'elfe confus.

-Heu oui je suppose... Eh bien si tu veux tu peux me coiffer...

-Quelle coiffure vous ferait plaisir miss Hermione ?

-Je te laisse choisir...»

L'elfe coiffait Hermione lorsque Ginny cria depuis l'autre cotée de la porte. 

«-Mione, dépêches-toi on doit rejoindre les garçons en bas dans 20 minutes...

-Si je ne suis pas prête partaient sans moi.

-Ok mais grouilles-toi quand même. »

L'elfe venait tout juste de terminer lorsque Lavande prévenue Hermione qu'elle et les filles descendaient. Hermione remercia l'Elfe de maison et se maquilla légèrement, enfila une paire de boucles d'oreille et déverrouilla la porte avec le contre sort «Alohomora» et sortit de la chambre.

Elle descendit rapidement de la tour pour ne pas être en retard. Elle arriva la dernière et tous les regards émerveiller et choquer de ses camarades de classe ainsi que ce des autres élèves des écoles venues d'Europe étaient posés sur elle. Le sourire aux lèvres pour faire bonne figure car son cœur n'y était pas elle descendit les marches qui la séparer de Viktor Krum son cavalier. Le jeune homme lui glissa habilement un compliment au creux de l'oreille et les quatre champions ouvrirent le bal. Elle danse avec le brun, mais ses yeux cherchés la paire d'yeux couleur gris acier qui hante ses rêves. Ah si elle avait su ! Elle aurait poliment décliné l'invitation et serait rester enfermer dans sa chambre à lire un livre voire deux...

La valse terminée, elle partit s'asseoir à la table qui était occupée quelques secondes plus tôt par ses deux meilleurs amis. Viktor était partie danser avec une fille de son fan-club voulant participer à la fête. La jeune fille était vraiment déprimée quand soudain Cormac McLaggen vînt la voir pour lui proposer de danser aux même instants où le blond aux yeux couleur acier au qu'elle elle pensait décide de pointer le bout de son nez. Hermione encra son regard dans celui du blond l'implorant dans un échange silencieux de lui venir en aide alors que Cormac attrapait fermement son poignet pour la forcer à venir danser avec lui. Elle se débâtit jusqu'à ce que le blond arrive et pousse violemment le châtain.

«-Tu vas pas bien Malefoy dans ta tête !

-Je vais mieux que toi McLaggen, ce n'est pas moi qui veux forcer Hermione à danser avec moi alors qu'elle en a visiblement pas du tout envie !

-Pourquoi tu l'appelles Hermione et pas Granger ou Sang de bourbe ? Et tu te permets de me donner des leçons. Tu es pathétique !

Le blond ferma les yeux et baissa la tête quelques secondes pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et de toutes ses émotions qui s'emparaient de son être.

-Alors maintenant tu la lâches et tu va voir une de tes pouffes compris ! Fit le prince des serpents en fixant d'un regard assombri par la colère le fils McLaggen.»

Cormac connaissant les colères de Drago décida d'être raisonnable et lâcha la brune qui avait le poignet un peu rougi. Drago prit le poignet de la jeune fille et le porta à ses lèvres.

La musique changea et le blond prit la main de la jeune fille pour l'emmener danser sur le slow qui venait de démarrer . Toutes les personnes dans la grande salle écarquillèrent des yeux en voyant ce couple très improbable et limite étrange danser sauf un, Blaise Zabini le meilleur ami du Serpentard. Le jeune Serpentard était au courant de la folle nuit que Drago avait passée avec la jeune femme pour y avoir participé, car sans son meilleur ami le blond n'aurait jamais pu rentrer dans le dortoir sans se faire prendre par le préfet en chef, en échange le prince des serpents avait dû expliquer pourquoi il rentrait si tard et où était-il ? Même si Blaise en avait sa petite idée, le blond découchant régulièrement pour admirer la brune dormir. La chanson était sur le point de terminer lorsque le blond posa une ultime question aux creux de l'oreille de la brune qui avait sa tête poser sur son épaule.

«-Dans combien de temps m'abandonneras tu?

-Jamais... »

Et sur c'est parole que seul eux peuvent comprendre le blond prit le visage de sa douce en coupe oubliant tout ce qui les entourer, les préjuger de son père, les regards des autres élèves, celui des professeurs, de son parrain et de ses « amis » et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme qui répondit à son baiser. La grande salle était comme figée malgré les regards surpris des élèves.

Et c'est ainsi que finit cette histoire sur deux adolescents opposer et pourtant semblable qui malgré toutes les épreuves que la vie leurs demandes d'affronter, ne s'abandonneront jamais...

**Et voilas j'espère de tout cœur que sa vous à plus, j'attends votre avis avec impatience et vous souhaite sur ceux une bonne nuit, une bonne journée ( éventuellement un bon anniversaire on ne sait jamais;p) et a bientôt : ) bisous mapoucinette**


End file.
